The Phantom Boys
by Anne O'Brien
Summary: SLOW UPDATES! With the permission of herethereeverywhere, I have started a collection of one-shots and songfics in which I write from the P.O.V.'s of and about the boys of Danny Phantom! Now playing, Day Six: Ghost Writer (I edited the picture myself...again.) -Rated T b/c I'm an idget.-
1. Day One: Vlad

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if you think I write excessively long Author's Notes. It's my thing, deal with it. ANYWAY.**

**This collection of one-shots was inspired by herethereeverywhere's "Juladies 2013". It made me want to write about the boys of Danny Phantom! I asked and I received and I THANK YOU SO MUCH, HERETHEREEVERYWHERE. **

**The difference between the stories shall be that I'm not doing this according to days off any month, I'm just doing them as I go thinking of ways to express what I want about the boys of Amity Park and beyond!**

* * *

**I'm going to try to write in the style of herethereeverywhere herself, so this will be quite strange for me. Here we go!**

**Oh, and I'm going to try to make most of these songfics, since I have been in the musical mood for a while now.**

**Another, "Oh,", herethereeverywhere, I noticed most of your chapters are kind of dark, and I don't even know if I can write dark stories...just not my style...Well, I guess I can try.**

* * *

**Day One: Vlad (YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE DANNY? HMM?) :D**

**Summary: Vlad, on his deathbed, contemplates many aspects of his life, as it dwindles down to mere minutes.**

**Melodical Music for you Monograph Masters: "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "3 Doors Down" or the song "Here Without You".**

* * *

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same.  
All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face. _

Maddie, I sit here, and I am coming to you. I hope you will wait for me.

Nobody has come to rescue me from this one, and honestly, I hope they don't. Jack hasn't even come and that is what surprises me the most. I always hated him. Because he got to be luckiest man in the world. The man you got to love you.

Daniel has come once. I was taken aback when I awakened to find his face leaning over mine. How old is he now? Thirty-five? I regret that he never told you who he really was. And I regret that I never told you how I feel about you.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me._

Yes, sweet Madeline, I am swift approaching you. I hope you will wait for me. They told me I was crazy. That I was insane when I told them I saw the love of my life's face outside my window. In my mirror. Everywhere. In fact, seeing you was the only reason I didn't go insane. You were with me throughout the torture that is life without you here.

I never thought I would die. Back in those days, I thought I was immortal. A god. Meant to rule over many. Turns out I wasn't even able to rule myself.

I think you would be ashamed of me, Madeline. I hope you're not, as I would be penitent to see you as well.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go. _

People said I would get over you. I am not going to. I am going to join you soon. I hope you will wait for me. People said that you were in a better place. Indeed, you are, but now I may come to join you in eternal peace, however I may get there.

They didn't care about what we really were, Madeline. They didn't care about us. We may not have been "together forever" as Jack and you were, but I always had a feeling that you had some kind of predilection for me rather than that bumbling fool of a man.

In truth, I assume I was always jealous of your husband, but I never wanted to admit it. He got to spend every moment he wanted to with you, while you shunned me and turned up your nose at the mention of my name.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

Yes, Maddie, I am coming to you and I will stay with you forever. I hope you will wait for me.

Yes, Madeline, it seems my sleeps are getting longer and longer, so says the doctor. I enjoy them however. I spend time with you in my dreams. You and I are forever young and are not bound by the restrictions that are age and death. In my dreams, you love me, too. If only that could've have been so in reality. I guess not all dreams come true.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go,  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love.  
And when the last one falls, when its all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

Life itself is hard my love, but I will be joining you soon. And I hope you will wait for me.

People judge me, they hate me. They say that I'm just a crazy old man. Maybe I am, but I get to see you. If only dreams could last forever then we could be together forever.

Perpetual joy with you is all I seek, but the hardships of life do not allow that. Age, sickness, and death afflict us all. Worst of all me.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

But I guess I should not be complaining. For I shall join you in heaven tonight, and you will no longer have to wait.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me. _


	2. Day Two: Dash

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am happy to be continuing this story without interruption from Toby and Felix, who have cooperated enough to where I can type an AN without them butting in.**

**Let's gooooo!**

* * *

**Day Two: Dash (STILL NO DANNY?!)**

**Summary: Dash recalls his memories of a certain woman in his life. The woman that he loved but could never seem to have. **

**Song of the South: "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Maroon 5" or the song "She Will Be Loved".**

**I've always thought this pairing was kind of cute, but I never really thought I'd write it. Well, the hands type what the hands type.**

**Turns out that I couldn't find a good song for this by OneRepublic. Sorry! This song was just too perfect.**

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen**  
**She had some trouble with herself**  
**He was always there to help her**  
**She always belonged to someone else_

You never knew that I had a thing for you, did you? You stayed with your family, all safe and warm while I am forced to watch you every day and stay back just because of what I think you'll say. You always hated me. Well, you probably didn't hate me. I don't think you hated me, you just didn't know me. Didn't know how I really feel about you. I don't think you'll ever know.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more _

I saw you all the time, but for some weird reason, I wanted to see you more. I was always kind of nervous around you. You were the only one who could do that to me. I never felt like that around anyone else. I am embarrassed to admit that even know.

I never really thought I would feel this way for...well, anyone. You kind of make me feel, how does poetry put it...warm and fluttery inside. Was that too puny? Oh, jeez..._  
_

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved _

Yeah, you always seemed kind of lonely. You had your family to surround you and love you and care for you, but you were always kind of distant. I walked home with you that one time. It was raining and your umbrella wasn't working so I let you use my jacket to cover your head and arm full of books. You laughed when I said that I don't think my jacket can cover all of these. You seemed normal for a moment there. Then when we got to your house you said your goodbyes, threw a smile at me and walked inside. I hope that smile never diminishes.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore _

Yeah, you asked me why I treat people so badly, and I replied I really don't know. You were always wondering why I could have the heart to do that, and I never understood it either. You told me you think it was because I always felt that somewhere deep inside me, I always felt neglected and somehow I felt that I would feel better if I treated people like crap. You told me not to worry, most people feel like that too, but they don't always let it out on other people. I asked you always wear your hair back, and you said your hair was ugly. I looked at you and slowly took your headband off. Your hair came down in red locks and in he mirror you smiled. I did too.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah. _

Yes, I gave you my heart, and despite your brother's objections, you gave me yours. I never thought you would love me, but the ring on my finger proves otherwise. You, Jasmine Fenton-Baxter, are the love of my life, and you know it. Our little bun in the oven will be loved with the fire that burns in both of our veins.

And to think it all started when I walked you home in the pouring rain.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved_

* * *

**_YES I KNOW I CUT OUT SOME OF THE SONG. I WOULDN'T NORMALLY DO THAT TO MAROON FIVE, BUT THE SONG WAS RIDICULOUSLY LONG FOR THIS._**


	3. Day Three: Danny

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love writing these little things. AND MY BRUSH IS MISSING. IF YOU SEE IT, PLEASE TELL ME.**

**This is the longest one-shot yet. Maybe it's because it's about the titular character. ;)**

* * *

**Day Three: Danny...Finally.**

**Summary: Danny's...just...being Danny. Wanting to fit in, but never being able to do so. Unfortunately. **

**Song to Sing!: "I'm Still Here" by Johnny Rzeznik**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Johnny Rzeznik" (he's a PERSON) or the song "I'm Still Here".**

**I found this song while watching a Superman: The Animated Series YTP on Youtube. And I'm glad I watched it for two reasons: 1.) I found this song. And 2.) THAT THING WAS HILARIOUS.**

"**Blasts from the Ass"? Really? That's just hilarious. **

* * *

**(Here's something for you: This. Is. Post-PP. HA!)**

_I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be._

If there was one thing that will never be the same again, it's me. Yeah, on the outside, I'm still the same quippy Danny. Never give up, never surrender Danny. But on the inside, I'm dying. At least I feel like it.

Ever since the Portal accident, I've been different from everyone else. I've been, even though I don't want to admit it, better than everyone else. _Normal _humans are bound to the ground by gravity. _Normal _humans can't shoot ecto-plasmic beams from their hands. _Normal _humans can't destroy an entire city block in under a minute. I'm not _normal_.

They expect me to be all fine and dandy since my secret's out. Woo-hoo. Danny, you've been accepted. But for some reason, it's not like that. I will be walking home from school or anywhere in the town, and I will hear people whispering things like, "He's the ghost boy" or not "Not human". That hits me in the chest. Hard.

They say sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. If only I could let the words pass though me like the stones. That's not possible. But neither are half-human, half-ghost hybrids either.

_And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

Phantom is supposed to be brave, strong, and fight the good fight. Fenton is...me. I'm not feeling the same way anymore. I don't feel the same motivation. Sure, I still want to keep Amity Park safe. I want to protect my friends. But there used to be something deeper. I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's not there. Anymore, that is.

I just don't feel the same. I don't have any what the feeling is, why it's there, or lack thereof.

I always kept these feelings in, but I guess that's a good thing. People would become demoralized if the only person they out their faith became insecure. Is that what it is? Insecurity? I don't know.

Some people choose to know me as Phantom rather than Fenton. That doesn't make me feel very good either. They choose to throw the side that they don't want to see and only accept the side they

do. Some people amaze me.

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,_

_'Cause I'm not here._

No, Fenton doesn't exist anymore. At least not to anyone outside of the people I know personally. Everyone just wants to see Phantom. No more. It's quite depressing knowing that people no longer care about me. One half of me. That's kind of pathetic. _One half _of me. Ugghh.

What people don't see is my longing to fit in. Sometimes I don't even see it. To be honest, I don't know if I want to see it. I know that, like I said, the people I love, care for, and protect would lose their confidence in me. And I guess that all comes back to my confidence. I don't like being relied on so much. Sure, I used to crave the attention, but now it all seems to be too much. People have too much faith in me. Like I can do anything. I can't. I just can't.

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am._

In truth, though, I guess what this all comes down to is my fear of nonacceptance. That people will be begin to hate me because I'm different. Because I can do things that they can't.

I never really thought about it that way, but it must be the truth. Either that or I'm forcing myself to believe that. Probably the second.

I don't really believe in myself enough. No, I don't. I don't think that I can live up to the "Phantom" name. Haha, that sounds crazy. I _am _Phantom, and I can't live up to my own name? Hilarious.

I almost don't even know who I am anymore. The public eye sees Phantom, while I see Fenton in the mirror. That sucks.

But they won't be able to break my bones, as long as I know who I am. Fenton.

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here._

I am Fenton, and, knowing my ridiculous obstinacy, nobody will ever be able to change that. While I am Phantom as well, I will never forget who I started out as. Sounds like a superhero backstory. Ha.

_They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe._

They can't tell me whether I'm Fenton for Phantom. Tell me who I am. I do that. No one else. I may sound conceited, like I only care about myself, but that is not the case. I just know who I am. Unlike most of the people in this world. I've just discovered myself.

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here._

Yes, I will always be around, and I will always know who I am. I may not be like the rest, I may not be the best, but I will always be Danny Fenton. I will always be Danny Phantom. Protecting Amity Park and the world from ghosts. _And no one will ever be able to change that. _

_I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here._


	4. Day Four: Tucker

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let's just right into it, why don't we?**

* * *

**Day Four: Tucker**

**Summary: (No summary could tell about this to be honest.)**

**The Melody: "You've Got a Friend in Me" by Randy Newman**

**I don't own "Randy Newman" or the song "You've Got A Friend in Me".**

* * *

You've got a friend in me**  
**When the road looks rough ahead**  
**And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed**  
**You just remember what your old pal said**  
**Boy you've got a friend in me

_Dear Danny, _

_You may halfway across the state, but letters are still a somewhat used mode of communication, so don't make fun of me._

_College here is nice. I wonder how it's going for you. Especially since you've started baseball. The uniforms for the Maroons look alright. Even though maroon has never been one of your colors. I read somewhere that The UChicago have an annual scavenger hunt. That must be fun. _

_People are wondering where you went. I don't think they realize that you're like, twenty now, but hey, some people are absolute idiots. They ask us where you went, and Sam usually blows up, saying something like, "HE WENT TO COLLEGE, YOU..."...well, I better not add that in there. _

_I think it's really funny. A mayor in college. I was re-elected, you know? After Vlad, I guess I was the best possible thing that could've have happened to these people. _

You've got a friend in me_  
_You got troubles and I got 'em too_  
_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together, we can see it through_  
_'Cause you've got a friend in me

_Your parents and Jazz are doing fine. I'm sure you're talked to them a few times. They seem worried about you. I know you'll be fine, but I think they mean well. _

_Sam is same as always. She's wearing less black though, which surprises me seeing as you're gone. I would think she's be freaking out and finding her way to Chicago. Seems that's not the case. I bet you two have talked a few times. _

_You know, Mr. Lancer is still teaching Literature at Casper High. I go to see him sometimes. His beard has gone gray, and he's lost a lot of weight. He even has a girlfriend. Her name's Lisa. They seem happy together and she's really pretty. _

_Amity Park is pretty calm paranormal-wise. I mean, Sam, your family, and I are always ready for when a ghost attacks. They seem to have calmed down in the past few years. I'm grateful. Computer programming classes would be hard to focus on with ghosts attacking all the time. _

_Speaking of classes, how are your classes for Mission Commander? I hear they're challenging, but if you put your mind to it, I'm sure you can pass them. Plus, it's worth it in the end. I mean, you'll be in space! Well, you know, for NASA, I mean. _

Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_  
_Bigger and stronger too_  
_Maybe_  
_But none of them_  
_Will ever love you the way I do_  
_It's me and you boy

_Anyway. I guess I better cut to the chase. _

_Amity Park misses you, Danny. Your family misses you. Sam misses you. _I _miss you. We just don't have as much fun without you. It's not the same. I mean, I know you come to visit sometimes, but it's just not the same. I'll always be there for you Danny, I just want you to know that we love you. We miss you, and we hope that you have the best of luck in college. _

_I'll see you around, dude._

_Your bro,_

_Tucker_

**(Lyrics will now be in italics again)**

As I finished my letter to Danny, my roommate called to me.

"Hey, Tucker. There's someone here to see you!"

He sounded nervous. I groaned and got up from my desk, and walked through the our apartment to the door. My roommate was gone, and the visitor was pacing in the hallway, his back to me. He turned around and smiled at me, his china blue eyes beaming.

"Hey Tuck. How's it going?" he asked me.

"Danny!" I ran up to him, ready to hug, but I stopped just short of him and awkwardly held out my hand. He moved it aside and hugged me tight, and I returned it eagerly.

"I missed you, man," he says.

"Me too, dude, me too."

_And as the years go by_  
_Our friendship will never die_  
_You're gonna see it's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me._


	5. Day Five: Lancer

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been preparing for my vacation, which I am on at the moment. Typed this on out balcony overlooking the ocean. Wish me luck parasailing! **

* * *

**Day Five: Lancer  
****Summary: Lancer's parent-teacher conference doesn't go so well, especially since it's with the Fentons.  
****Song: None...not a songfic...LAWL  
****Sorry if it bothers you that I call Lancer by only his last name and not _Mr. _Lancer, because I've always called my male teachers by their last names only.**

* * *

I sat in my office, waiting for the Fentons to arrive. Their son, Daniel Fenton, had skipped class once again and was tardy for the twentieth time this month. I had decided that this was too much, and called in his parents for a conference in the hopes of finding out if there was anything wrong with the boy.

A knock on the door startled me out of my reverie. "Come in!" I yelled, telling my visitors, most likely the Fentons, that they had the permission to enter my office.

"Hi, Mr. Lancer, we're Maddie Fe-"

"And JACK FENTON," the bigger man, I assumed to be Daniel's father, bellows at me, shaking my hand and almost causing an earthquake where we stand.

"Ronald Lancer, nice to meet you, too," I slowly shook the woman's gloved hand, and she smiled apologetically at me.

"Is Danny going to join us, Mr. Lancer?" Maddie asked me, reaching a hand to the still ajar door. I assumed Daniel was on the other side, listening in on whether he has to endure the "torture" of the conference.

"It would be beneficial. Maybe so we can hear his side of the story," I say, motioning for Maddie to open the door. When she does, the fourteen-year-old straightens his shirt and walks in, gulping. He sits down in a chair against the wall, the only one remaining since his parents took the two chairs in front of my desk.

Once they settled in, I began, "Okay, so Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Daniel has been coming to classes late since the middle of the year, since-"

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" all heads turn to Daniel, who randomly cried out. He blushes, making a face as if he came to his senses, "NEVERMIND, maybe I can't." He slumps back down in his chair and I continue.

"_Anyways, _as I was saying, Daniel has not been acting the same since the "accident" at your house. With a "ghost portal" was it?"

Maddie nods, "Bless his heart."

"He took it like a trooper!" Jack exclaims, beaming in his pride.

"Yeeess, well, his grades have been slipping he's been tardy quite a few times, and he's not turning homework in...ever. I'm starting to get worried. Worried that maybe something might me going on at home, or maybe he has something wrong in his head? I wouldn't know."

Danny's head snaps up, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Are you accusing my parents of _beating _me?!" Maddie and Jack turn around to face their son, who has risen from his chair and started to walk towards my desk, index finger pointed at me accusingly. He looks livid, and I have seen that look only on one other person. But it _can't be._

"Are you telling me that you think that my parents are deliberately making my home-life miserable? Are you trying to convince me that I have something wrong going on my head? I don't think any of you will ever understand. There's no way for _any_ of you to understand what I do," Daniel states, and it could've been a trick of the light, but I thought I saw the boy's eyes flash a dangerous, radioactive green.

"Daniel, I-"

"No! You did! You _think _something is going on, but you are very correct, something _is _going on, but it's certainly not what you think! I mean, how is a kid supposed to get anything done when I have to hunt ghosts every single day and night?!" Daniel's hands fly up into the air, he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What? My boy is hunting ghosts in his spare time? That's amazing!" Jack yells. I shake my head, realizing what's going on here.

"No, Dad, I'm hunting ghosts in my spare time, I'm hunting them _all the time_. I never have any time to do anything _but _hunt ghosts. And everyone hates me for it, too," Daniel waves his hands in the air, feigning drama, "Public Enemy Number One. OoOoO!"

"What, son? But that Phantom boy is Public Enemy Number One," Daniel's father states.

"Yeah, not you, sweetie," his mother adds.

"You don't _understand_!" Daniel expresses.

"Why don't we continue this conversation some other time, Fenton family? I think it would be better for us all if we simmer down first. Agreed?"

"Agreed." all three of the present Fentons say. Daniel stalks out of the room, fuming. Right before he exits the office, he whips around and says, "I'll meet you at home." then leaves.

After many apologies from the Fentons, they leave and I am left alone to think about Daniel. I think I know why he's always late and never keeps up with his schoolwork, and now I think I can go much easier on him and continue to let the problems stay, shall we say, _transparent_.


	6. Day Six: Ghost Writer

**Day Six: Ghost Writer  
****Song: "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars  
****Summary: It's May 14, 1940, and Michael Corbeck is with his daughter and wife in a small apartment in Rotterdam. They moved there from America before WWII even started, and now they are going to pay the price.**

**This is kind of my interpretation on how the Ghost Writer died. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift, Civil Wars, or the song "Safe and Sound".**

* * *

"Candice! Honey come here, it's dinner!" a soft voice emanated from the small kitchen, a beautiful voice. Michael's wife called for their little daughter and he. Michael heard the cry and walked into his daughter's room to retrieve her for dinner. She was quite a quiet one, and she loved playing with her horse. It was gray and pink, and she named it Polly. Presently, she was making a game where one of her other toys talked to the horse and they had a nice conversation. When her father came in, she stopped and smiled at him.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _

"Hey, Candy. How's my little girl?" Michael liked to call Candice by her favorite nickname: Candy. She said it made her feel sweet inside. She snuggled into her father's warm embrace.

"I'm okay, Daddy. How's the writing going?" Candice let herself be picked up and carried into the kitchen. They continued their conversation all the while.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound _

"It's going good, honey. Daddy's gonna publish his book and then we'll be able to move back to America!" Michael tickles his daughter to where she is giggling uncontrollably. When he sets her down, a small tremor makes the entire house shake and Michael's scarf comes undone. He looks up, cursing at the sky as he wraps the scarf back around his slender neck.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone _

"Michael, you need to learn to accept the fact that the Nazis are going to attack us. We should be fine." Annette, Michael's wife, comes to him and envelops him in a passionate kiss.

"Annie, you know...it's not safe...for us...to be here..." Michael says between the intervals of kissing. Annie pulls back and places a thin finger on his lips, effectively making him be quiet.

"Shut up and eat my food." Annie tells him, smirking. Michael pulls a chair out in the tiny kitchen for both his wife and daughter, and Candice does a small plie (plee-AY) before seating herself on the chair. Micheal giggles.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound _

Once they are all seated and gotten their food on their plates, Michael speaks.

"Candy, why don't you say grace?"

Candy nods and bows her small, blonde curled head, her family following suit. Her sweet young voice fills the kitchen.

"God, I thwank you for the food on our table today. We would not be here today without you. Thwank you for letting me be with my family, and thwank you for letting my family be with me. In Jesus's name we pway, amen."

The entire family raises their heads, grinning. Candy's green and Annie's bright blue eyes were shining. Candy went to go pick up her orange juice, and Michael started to say, "I don't know how you drink that stuff, it's dis-" then suddenly, a shudder shakes the entire house again, and Candy's orange juice flies out of her hand. She screams and Michael grabs Annie and Candy and pulls them under the table.

"IT'S A BOMBING!" Michael yells over the continuing bangs and shudders, "STAY CLOSE!" the loud bangs were deafening, and in three seconds, the entire house collapsed on top of the family.

All was still in the attic, now on the ground. Something stirred. Coughing, Michael Corbeck rose from the ashes and rubble of his old home. He looked around, searching for any signs of life. He saw none. Glancing down, he happened upon a dull yellow glint. Upon further inspection, and a lot of coughing from the thick smoke surrounding him and shrouding his view any farther than five feet, he saw that it was Candy's golden hair, dimmed by the dust caking it, but present all the same.

_Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound..._

"Candy. Candy?" Michael croaked, the smoke infiltrating his already destroyed lungs, "Come on, let's go find your mother." He tried pulling her out, but he could not. The concrete slab above her was far too heavy for him to lift. But he could flip her over. Her small face had a gash above her left eyebrow, but there were no more visible injuries. After Michael realized that Candy was unresponsive, he started to get hysterical.

"Candy?! Candice! WAKE UP!" he yelled, shaking his little girl's body violently. Her head lolled on her neck as Michael shook her. Micheal was beyond reason. He didn't want to come to terms with his daughter's death. It seemed he had forgotten about his wife, who had been crushed under the same slab of concrete that Candy's body was pinned under.

As he shook the small body, he heard a even smaller sound. A dull soft rumble. He looked up, and the tears streaming down his face were clearing the dust and dirt from his face.

"What?" he mumbled. He squinted his eyes, trying to see what was making the noise. Then he saw it. A fighter jet, the Hakenkreuz giant on it's underbelly. Michael was then jolted into sanity. But it was too late. The last thing he saw was a mixture of every color known to man. Mostly reds and yellows.

Michael thought it was beautiful.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_


End file.
